Computers sometimes communicate electrical data signals over long and short distances using transmission lines. A transmission line is a communications medium that forms the path between connections within a computer system or between computer systems to convey data signals. Examples include a coaxial transmission line and a stripline transmission line.
The data signals transition between high and low voltage levels. Comparators are typically used to detect transmitted 1's and 0's by determining whether a voltage level of the data signal is either high or low for a single ended transmission line, or positive or negative for a differential transmission line. Due to losses, a data signal level declines as the data signal propagates across the transmission line. For this reason, transmission line receivers often include an equalizer circuit to provide gain to equalize the loss in the data signal. However, an equalizer circuit is often insufficient to correct other problems that are encountered when transmitting data signals over transmission lines. The present inventors have recognized a need for improvement in transmitting data signals over transmission lines.